politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
The Light Federation
Last Updated: 10/15/2016 The Light Federation is an alliance created on June 24, 2015, and officially opened on June 26, 2015. Before the current TLF, there was a former one, which merged into Rose. The Light Federation temporarily changed its name to The Light Force on August 3rd due to an agreement to merge with the Odd Squad that fell apart during the process. The Light Federation is now located on the yellow color sphere. History The Light Federation's history can be broken into three parts: The Original Alliance, A Merge With Rose, and the new alliance. Through these three periods of time, the "core" members of the alliance have always stuck together, even during The Great VE War. The Original Alliance The original alliance of The Light Federation was founded on February 28th by MrBooty. However, the alliance was officially open on March 7th when Alataq and Erikkson joined. During the first Light Federation, TLF was protected by Brotherhood of the Clouds. On March 13th, the United Democratic Alliance made a merge into TLF bringing in members such as: Kim Il Sung and Frederick I. Unfortunately The Light Federation chose to merge into Rose on April 29th. A Merge with Rose The Original Light Federation decided to merge with Rose on April 26th. After the government discussed it that night, everything was ready. From April 27th - April 29th when TLF ended was the time for TLF members to choose to go to Rose or to go to a different alliance. The whole reason to temporarily merge into Rose was to learn about how to manage an alliance better. After a certain amount of type of learning how an alliance is run, as well as participating in Great VE War, TLF was ready to be re-created. And with the help of Lysandre Mackintosh, Alataq and MrBooty, the dream to re-create TLF was now a possibility. An Old Alliance Reborn On June 8th, The High TLF Gov came up with an idea. To remake TLF. People had decided that they had learned enough in Rose and wanted to re-create TLF. Although The Light Federation was officially planned to be open on July 11th, however due to some events that occurred before TLF v2 was made, it was more or less rushed. The Light Federation is now allied to Rose, D'Haran Empire, and Charming Friends with MDoAP's. The Light Force On August 1st, MrBooty and Alataq were in a skype call with Ansom when an idea hit them. Odd Squad and The Light Federation should merge. And so they did. The members of Odd Squad joined The Light Federation whose name was changed to The Light Force. However shortly after, Odd Squad decided to become independent again and re-create their old alliance. This merge has been recorded as the shortest merge to de-merge in P&W history lasting 19 hours and 4 minutes. There is no bad blood between the two alliances. Members/Government Original TLF Gov Lord of Internal Affairs/Defense - Alataq Lord of Foreign Affairs/Defense - MrBooty Triumvir of Defense - Erin Triumvir of Internal Affairs - ViKy Triumvir of Foreign Affairs - Vylvin Councillor of Defense - Kim Il Sung Councillor of Internal Affairs - Samdoo Councillor of Foreign Affairs - Frederick I Current TLF Gov Triumvirs - Alataq, MrBooty, Red Regents - Erin, Char Aznebelle, Messenth See Also List of Involved Wars (known) 160 Day War NPO's First Time ♥ The Great VE War